Aoi Hitomi
by pizza n0n
Summary: One shot sasunaru, espero sea de su agrado .


**AOI HITOMI**

' en aquel lugar hacía mucho frío y mis esperanzas habían desaparecido. Oí decir a alguien que habías matado a Orochimaru, pero al que vi no fue a ti si no a él ¿es qué habías dejado que poseyera tú cuerpo después de cobrar venganza? .

La persona por la que había dedicado tres años de mi vida había muerto y lo único que quedaba de ella era su cuerpo.

-Perdóname, he llagado tarde, prometí que te salvaría y pase lo que pase, cumpliré mi promesa.

SN ♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN♥SN

Intente no dañar tu cuerpo, pero fue imposible, he ganado y sabes perfectamente lo que significa, la serpiente ha muerto y con ella la razón de mi existencia, la verdad nunca fue mi intención cobrar venganza por lo que hizo.

Ahora te preguntaras " me mataste, entonces ¿por qué puedo leer esto?" la respuesta es simple, prometí que te llevaría de vuelta a konoha y eso fue lo que hice.

Es una lastima que no pueda ver las caras que pondrán al verte otra vez.

Cambiando de tema, lamento haberte clavado esos kunais en los ojos y también haber atravesado tu pecho con mis manos, no tienes de que preocuparte, no es por presumir pero ahora tienes unos lindos ojos azul cielo y un corazón mucho más cálido ¿los reconoces? Seguro que sí.

Ya es hora de despedirme, quiero que sigas adelante sin importar lo que te digan los demás y también quería agradecerte por salvarme tantas veces y sobretodo por reconocerme.

He invocado una rana, será ella quien te lleve devuelta, no puedo dejar que vaya un cadáver a konoha, por eso decidí utilizar una técnica parecida a la de la vieja que salvo a Gaara, solo que esta es una especie de intercambio, todas las heridas que haya recibido tu cuerpo se pasaran al mío y los órganos afectados se cambiarán por los míos.

Antes de utilizar la técnica escribí esta carta, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es explicarte lo que pasaba mientras "dormías".

Puede que nunca te haya dejado muy claro lo que sentía, porque creerías que solo bromeaba cuando te lo decía. Así que pon mucha atención teme porque esta será la ultima vez que te lo diga...

ME GUSTAS

Quieras o no te seguiré fastidiando desde el otro mundo. No me gusta esta palabra pero es la más indicada.

Adiós sasuke!'

Las lagrimas caían en la carta que sostenía.

-Naruto – en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa que crecía poco a poco- solo un baka como tú, es capaz de hacerme llorar

Miró su reflejo en la ventana como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Pov sasuke

No es la primera vez que me veo con este aspecto, ya han pasado diez años desde mi regreso y no importan las veces que mire tus ojos, siguen atrayéndome y haciendo que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y me siento culpable siempre quise que fueran míos pero nunca que fuera de esta forma, sin embargo con este sentimiento no te traeré devuelta.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y entran Tsunade-sama y Shisune-san

-¿Estas listo? Sasuke

-Sí

Hoy es el día en que me darán el titulo de Rokudaime, me he esforzado mucho para conseguirlo, porque esta es mi manera de pedirte perdón.

Ahora la vieja esta dando un discurso y parece que acabara pronto. Cuando me llama, me dirijo al lugar en el que esta y me fijo en todos las personas que hay, puedo distinguir a Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei.

Empiezo mi discurso y al cabo de unos minutos me detengo, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, es imposible.

-Naruto

Todos se sorprenden, se suponía que estaba prohibido pronunciar tu nombre. Empiezan a hablar bajo y cuchichear no me importa, quiero acércame a ti, pero las piernas no me responden y aparte de eso me niegas con la cabeza. El viento sopla fuerte y tu figura desaparece y en un susurro de este todos podemos escuchar tu voz.

-Felicidades Sasuke

Nadie dice nada, había pasado algo increíble. Soy el primero en reaccionar y por tu culpa olvido el resto de mi discurso, solo me queda decir...

-Me gustaría que Uzumaki Naruto también este entre las cabezas de los Hokage y retirar la ley que prohibe hablar de él.

Todos los ninjas aprueban mi idea y los civiles no dicen nada, pero no me llevaran la contraria.

Con esto quiero darte las gracias. La verdad naruto, es que también me gustabas.

☺------------------------☻

hola este one shot lo escribí antes de leer el manga, por eso hay cosas que no concuerdan con la serie jejej .U , espero que les haya gustado y para las personas que han sido tan amables de leer el primer cap de 'sentimientos' creo que tardare un poco en sacar el segundo, lo siento mucho. Por favor reviews

owari


End file.
